Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (674 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (641 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (635 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (563 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (501 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (495 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (495 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (484 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (483 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (479 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (458 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (454 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (430 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (426 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kari Wahlgren (421 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (406 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (397 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (395 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (394 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (392 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (384 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (382 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (376 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (373 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (371 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (370 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (366 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (356 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (352 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (349 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (322 VA titles) (British) #Kate Higgins (317 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (311 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (310 VA titles) (American) #Luci Christian (308 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (306 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (302 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (302 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (301 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (298 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (293 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (292 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (283 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (282 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (281 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (280 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (279 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (278 VA titles) (Canadian) #Phil LaMarr (277 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (276 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (275 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (275 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (266 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (260 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (260 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (259 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (257 VA titles) (Canadian) #Mike McFarland (257 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (255 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (254 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (252 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (246 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (246 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (243 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (243 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (240 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (239 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (237 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (236 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (235 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (234 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (231 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (229 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (227 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (225 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (222 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (220 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (220 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (219 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (219 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (218 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (217 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (216 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (215 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (215 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (215 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (215 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (214 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (214 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (211 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (211 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (211 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (210 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (208 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (208 VA titles) (American) #Eddie Frierson (207 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (207 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (206 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (206 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (206 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia